As a conventional technique, a capacitance type touch panel that has a built-in pressure sensor is known (Patent Literature 1). The sensor disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes (i) an electrode pattern that is made of indium tin oxide (ITO), an electrostatic capacitance measuring device that is configured to connect with the electrode pattern via a contact point and to measure electrostatic capacitance between the electrode pattern and an ambient environment of the electrode pattern, and (iii) a resistance measuring device that is configured to measure resistance between two points in the electrode pattern.
In a case where an electric conductor such as a finger has approached the electrode pattern, the electrostatic capacitance measuring device detects a location of the electric conductor based on change in electrostatic capacitance. Then, the resistance measuring device detects pressure that is applied by the electric conductor based on change in resistance of the electrode pattern which change is caused by pressure applied to the electrode pattern by the electric conductor.